Numerous methods and systems exist for cultivating microorganisms, for example, an alga. These methods include closed systems for cultivating the microorganisms. A typical closed system may be a tube-based system for holding the microorganisms along with a culturing medium. However, installation cost as well as operation cost of such tube-based systems are usually high. Further, these microorganisms may require continuous supply of sunlight for performing photosynthesis and nutrients for their growth. However, in case of tube-based systems, the sunlight may not be properly directed towards these microorganisms. Moreover, cultivation of the microorganisms involves stirring of microorganisms which is difficult to perform in such tube-based systems. Further, if the microorganisms are cultivated in a flat container such as, a flat plate bioreactor unit, efficient distribution of nutrients and sunlight to all the microorganisms present in the flat container still remains a challenge. For example, in a flat container, a large amount of microorganisms present in a bottom layer of the container may not receive enough amounts of sunlight and nutrients for their growth due to the presence of microorganisms in the upper layer of the container. Thus, the microorganisms may need to be continuously stirred for efficient distribution of nutrients and sunlight, which is manually cumbersome.
Therefore, there is a need for an apparatus for efficiently stirring the microorganisms in a culturing medium for their growth.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the invention.